Tis The Season
by Acherona
Summary: 'Tis the season, card writing, tree trimming and all around Christmas fluff. How do our dear Teen Wolves celebrate the Holidays? An advent calendar with a new snippet everyday leading up to Christmas.
1. Cards

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

**AN: **_I wanted to try my hand at writing an advent calendar type fic and so this is it. It contains fluff, fluff and more fluff. Seriously, it will be teeth rottingly sweet, you have been warned._

_There will be twenty-five snippets leading up to Christmas, different pairings from Teen Wolf, some romantic and some not, all is set in the same universe though._

_Oh and season 3 didn't happen here. Erica and Boyd are alive and well because I can't stand them any other way. Jackson is also still around._

_Also thank you to the ever wonderful __**Trulywicked **__for helping me with the prompts for each day. I hope you will enjoy this and that it will put you in some Holiday spirit._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**CARDS**

Stiles hummed along with Bing Crosby as he sorted through the Christmas Cards he had gotten earlier. He was good at plenty of things but making his own cards was not one of them. It was early, just December first but it was December and so it was perfectly fine to put on the Christmas music and write his cards.

He picked a card with a chubby Santa and an even chubbier reindeer on it and grinned because he knew Lydia would sniff disdainfully when she got it. Therefore it was perfect for his posh strawberry goddess; she needed some Christmas kitsch in her perfectly styled life.

He belted along with Bing about dreaming of a white Christmas as he wrote a little thing on the back of the card. He wanted there to be something personal on all his cards. Something that would make his friends know how much he cared for each and every one of them.

Stiles put Lydia's card in the finished pile and cackled to himself when he took the next card. It was actually a postcard of Godzilla, Stiles had only glued a Santa's hat on the large lizard monster to make it more Christmassy. When he'd found the card though, he knew he had to get it for Jackson, it practically screamed Jackson and even though the two of them had become close friends over the years...Stiles would never pass up such a great way of getting beneath Jackson's skin.

Bing Crosby gave way to Chuck Berry and Run, Run Rudolph and so Stiles had to pause and play some mean air guitar before continuing with his cards. He took a sip of his beer next to him on the table before pondering which one to choose next.

"Nice to see that you're still flailing like a madman when left to yourself." Derek leaned against the doorjamb, sweatpants riding low on his hips and the soft t-shirt stretched tightly across his chest.

"Shut up, you can't listen to Chuck Berry without playing air guitar, it's sacrilege." Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek. "Now get over here and help me pick out cards." He wiggled his fingers in a come hither motion.

Rolling his eyes Derek walked across the floor. "You're insane Stiles, it's barely December yet."

"So? I like Christmas and the Holiday itself just swishes by before you can catch your breath. The more the better. More is more when it comes to Holiday cheer." He spread the cards out in front of Derek. "Which one for Scott and Allison?"

"Got one that's dripping with sugar and honey?" Derek asked with a quirked eyebrow but stepped closer to look at the cards. "This one." He pointed at a card with two lovey dovey squirrels, roasting chestnuts over a very small fire.

"I agree." Stiles grinned widely and snagged the card, placing it in front of himself so he could write on the back of it. "Admit it Growly, you are secretly a fluffmonster, aren't you?"

"I admit to nothing of the sort." Derek reached for Stiles' bottle of beer and took a swig from it. "So are you all set here?"

"Uh huh." Stiles poked his tongue out as he pondered what to write on Scott and Allison's card. "All you need to do is add your name."

"What? Why?" Derek couldn't see why that was necessary.

"Because this is the first Christmas where we are completely us living together and everything." Stiles looked up at him. "We're Stiles _and_ Derek."

"And you call me a fluffmonster, you are the one made of fluff." Derek huffed and sat down to scratch his name onto the cards next to Stiles'. His ears were red, proving that he didn't mind nearly as much as is grumbles would make you believe.

"I love fluff and I am proud of it." Stiles nodded, a pool of warmth spreading in his belly at the sight of their names together like that. "After the years we had at first, I think we deserve some peace and fluff."

Derek nodded, he couldn't argue with that.

Stiles would never trade away those first rough years though. It had knitted them all close together and he wouldn't have the grumpy, gorgeous sourwolf next to him if those years hadn't happened.

Looking over at Derek he continued to write his cards and hum along with his music. He didn't need anything else. He had his Christmas miracle right next to him.


	2. Putting Up Lights

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**PUTTING UP LIGHTS**

"Why am I here?" Isaac looked down from the ladder he was balancing on, a tangle of multicolored fairy lights in one hand and a stapler in the other.

"Because Stiles loves Christmas and I want to surprise him by having the lights up and twinkling when he get home from work." Derek stood on the ground, passing Isaac more of the tangled strings of light.

"I get that part," Isaac rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath when he had to stop to untangle yet another part of the fairy lights. "What I don't get is why _I_ am here."

"Because I'm the alpha." Derek smirked as his beta growled. "No but seriously, you were the only one answering the phone and I needed help to get all this up before Stiles gets home.

"Lucky, lucky me." The words dripped of sarcasm. Isaac stapled another piece of the light cord to the house, wondering why he always got into these situations. He didn't mind helping, it wasn't that. But here he was…on a ladder, when he couldn't stand heights. Becoming a werewolf hadn't helped with that one single bit. He still got dizzy when he was more than two feet off the ground. Not to mention that he felt like Clark Fucking Griswald here, all that was missing now was him stapling his own clothes to the house like he had too. "The alpha line is getting really, really old. I thought we all agreed you were done with it by the time we graduated college."

"I'm saving it for special occasions, this was one." Derek was still smirking. "You missed a spot over there." He pointed to a spot by the porch. "That spot need more lights."

Isaac seriously wondered if he could drop the stapler on Derek's head and claim clumsiness. Since he'd rather like to live to see Christmas, he decided against that idea and just called Derek some very foul and creative names in his mind as he stretched to reach the spot Derek was pointing to.

"You know this is going to look ridiculous, there are so many lights here, the whole house will look like a carnival." Isaac wrinkled his nose.

"I'm aware." Derek sighed softly and went back to work on fastening the lights on the porch, and around the doors and windows. "Stiles is going to absolutely adore it."

That made Isaac pause and look down from the ladder at his dark haired alpha. That tone right there, the loving, adoring tone was still surprising to hear coming from Derek. Isaac was happy though, after all the shit they had been through, all the pining and worrying and dilly dallying they had done before Stiles and Derek had finally gotten their acts together, it was so nice to see them together, see Derek express emotions without fear.

This was probably what Stiles and Derek needed, what they all needed. A newly built house without any shadows and ghosts and since they were all going to celebrate Christmas together here. Well Isaac could understand why Stiles wanted the whole shebang. Isaac couldn't disagree with it either.

"Don't lie to me you dork, you are loving this too." Isaac bunched some dead, wet leaves together from the drainpipe and dropped them on Derek with ,if he could say it himself, some kickass precision.

"God damn it Isaac!" Derek shuddered and fished the leaf mush out from under his collar. "You might be a grown man but you are still our puppy and I can still kick your ass if you pull a move like that again."

Derek took a few steps back and looked the house over. The white façade looked like a spider had spun a web of fairy lights around it. Still, Derek was satisfied with their work. "Okay come down Pup, and we'll plug it in, see how it looks."

"Finally." Isaac kept his gaze firmly on the wall in front of him as he climbed down the ladder, if he looked down he would freeze up. "Why isn't Peter here helping?"

"Do you hear yourself?" Both of Derek's eyebrows went up. "Peter and help in the same sentence, has that ever happened? He high tailed it out of here as soon as I mentioned that I might need help. Erica laughed in my ear when I called her and Jackson was busy holding Lydia's purse as she was out shopping."

"So basically I was your last resort, good to know." Isaac's tone was dry and he was close to fall to his knees and kiss the ground as he finally had solid ground beneath his feet once more.

"Naw, don't be like that, think of it like this…I called you last because I like you best and didn't want to disturb you." Derek grinned and came up to Isaac, slinging an arm around his beta's shoulders. "Are you ready to see how it turns out?"

"Yeah, but if they don't light up, I refuse to check for the faulty ones. You are on your own there." Isaac nuzzled against his alpha for a little while before finding the outlet and plugging the lights in.

They did light up, twinkling merrily in all colors of the rainbow. Isaac had to admit that it didn't look as horrendous as he thought it would. It looked cozy, like the house had turned into an iced gingerbread house.

"See, looks great." Derek looked at the lights with soft eyes, already imagining Stiles expression when he would catch sight of the house. "Come on in, we have some apple cinnamon pie that Stiles made last night left."

Isaac's mouth watered, Stiles' baking and cooking were a gift from the gods. "How can I say no to that? Lead the way oh fearless alpha mine."

"Remember what I said about ass kicking."

"The days when I was afraid of you are long gone…live with it." Isaac grinned crookedly and brushed Derek's shoulder with his own. "So…when is your sister coming home from school?" He chuckled at Derek's growl at that.

Isaac followed Derek inside for coffee and pie. A warm glow settled deep in Isaac's belly, the lights twinkled merrily on the house but the only lights Isaac needed where his pack, they were the ones who lit up his life in all the ways that mattered.


	3. Decking The Halls

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**DECKING THE HALLS**

To say that Stiles liked the house decked out in lights was an understatement to say the least. He had jumped Derek the second he was inside the doors and he has shown his lover just how pleased he was.

Derek didn't mind that, in fact he was very happy himself about the romp that had taken place after Isaac had gone home to his place. He was less happy when five minutes after they had finished the second round, Stiles declared that the inside of the house now needed to match the outside's awesomeness.

That was why Derek had found himself at Beacon Hills' only night open plant nursery, getting all kinds of green things that Stiles had written down for him and that was also why Stiles was now running around the house in nothing but his Iron Man printed boxer brief, decking the halls with said greenery.

The Christmas music had been exchanged for Country music, Derek had no idea why. He had come to realize that he would never, ever completely understand what went on in Stiles' mind. He was also sappy enough to realize that only made him love Stiles all the more.

Derek wasn't kidding himself, he was still a bundle of issues and he would probably have issues all his life. Stiles made him better though, made him feel and smile and be…well for a lack of a better word, human.

Now he just watched his underwear clad love, wiggle his bum in time with some sad, wailing, country song as he fastened greenery around the staircase railing, the fireplace, which only housed electrical fires since Derek was still skittish of real ones anywhere near his home, and anywhere else where Stiles could make them stick.

It did look cozy, especially with the red ribbons, Stiles used to tie them in place and Derek only marginally worried about all the pins and needles that would be stuck in the carpet after this. He also did understand Stiles' need to go above and beyond this Christmas. It was the first one in this house, it was the first one they'd spend _together_, together. The whole pack would come here for the Holidays, including John and Melissa. Even Cora would make it home from the East Coast so it wasn't strange that Stiles wanted a perfect Christmas with the whole shebang. Hopefully they were starting a new family tradition here.

"How's it looking Big Bad?" Stiles looked up at him, pine needles in his hair, boxer brief's riding dangerously low on slim hips and the biggest, goofiest grin, plastered across his face.

Derek melted; he would never admit it out loud but just looking at Stiles made his heart skip a beat. "Gorgeous, absolutely stunning even." His eyes were locked on Stiles'.

Stiles' smile softened, knowing that Derek wasn't talking about his decorations at all. "You big sap you. Come here." He wiggled his fingers at his lover.

Derek crossed the floor until Stiles could pull him in for a kiss and a neck nuzzle. "Our house is looking great." He kissed Stiles again.

"Hmm, it's getting there." Stiles agreed, still getting a thrill every time Derek called it their house, theirs together. "I'm gonna have oranges with cloves in them and cinnamon decorations in the greenery, this whole house is gonna smell like Christmas. For tonight though, I think this is as much as I can do."

"Oh I think you have done plenty." Derek looked around their bedecked house.

"I still have one more task for you though." Stiles looked up at Derek from beneath freakishly long lashes, a sure sign that there was something he wanted.

"What exactly?" One brow rose as Derek pursed his lips, he was not in the mood to drive anywhere else or get something for Stiles right now. Mostly he just wanted to go to bed.

Stiles snapped the elastic of his boxer briefs. "Lick my balls and let's be jolly!" He cackled madly and raced up the stairs, shimmying out of his underwear as he went.

"Idiot." Derek muttered and rolled his eyes but wasted no time following Stiles though; this was a task he was more than ready to take on hand.


	4. Carols

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**CAROLS**

"Dear God! It looks like Christmas threw up here, tried to wipe the vomit off, only to throw up even more." Jackson had a disgusted look on his face as he looked at the blinking, happy lights covering most of the house. He would have said more but Lydia's sharp, pointy elbow knocked the breath out of him.

He huffed out a pained breath and held his tongue about the other words that wanted to slip out about the twinkling freak show in front of them. Big bad werewolf and ex-kanima didn't matter at all against Lydia. She still scared him like nothing else. And gods he loved her for it.

"It doesn't matter how…chaotic it looks, this is what Stiles and Derek wants and you are not going to mock them for it." Lydia sniffed and tossed her long, strawberry curls over her shoulder. She knew how much this meant to Stiles and she was not going to let anyone put it down. Not even her very own jackass. Stiles had been there through the whole banshee reveal and everything, he had been there when Jackson hadn't and Lydia had grown fiercely protective of him.

They made it inside, the rest of the pack already there, doing their usual pre-moon loading which mostly consisted of eating too much and telling dirty jokes.

The wolves of their family were rowdy and itchy, longing for the full moon to rise so they could run and howl and hunt. They had miles wide woods to run through and each other to keep them company. The moon had become something to look forward to instead of something to dread.

Stiles made room for Lydia and Jackson, hugging them both as they joined the party. Stiles loved pack nights, moon party or not. He just loved it when they were all together. Their strange, ragtag little family. It would only get better once Cora made it back home for Christmas, then they would all truly be there.

He sat and watched Erica cackle about something and out eat most of the other wolves. Peter was smirking about something he had just told Derek and Derek snapped his teeth at his uncle in return.

Stiles was happy and relaxed when the doorbell rang, causing everyone to tense up. He was up and going toward the door before any of the wolves could beat him to it. Unexpected company was not the best idea on a moon night. He opened the door and his eyes widened at the carolers outside, dressed up and everything.

Stiles was gaping, he knew he was but he couldn't stop it. Carolers didn't come all the way out here; he bet they were just here to check out the new Hale house. Whatever, Stiles leaned against the doorjamb and listened to the Christmas Carols, he couldn't deny that it was cozy and at least these peeps could carry a tune. It was even amusing to watch them stretch their necks and try to peer inside. The Hale name had always been combined with mystery and rumors, even before the fire and Stiles didn't think that would ever change in Beacon Hills. He knew the real Hales, one of them very intimately even and that was all that mattered to him.

He listened to all the carols and crammed a ten dollar bill into their jar when they were done, nodded his thanks and ushered them away as quickly as he could because a large, full silver disk was rising over the trees and Stiles didn't want to give his wolves anything other than woodland critters to hunt tonight.

Once he was sure they were safely tucked into their car and on their way he walked back inside and saw that his wolves were already out, having slipped out the back. They were in different stages of transformation and there were scuffles and growls as they got ready for the moon run.

Derek threw his head back and howled, the others echoing him until the air were full of howls.

Stiles grinned happily and ran over to Derek, jumping onto his back. Just because he was human, there was no way he would miss out on the run. Allison, Lydia and Danny was there too, they were a part of the pack just as much as the wolves were. He listened as they howled again and he threw his own head back, letting out a howl all of his own as well.

There might not be any songs or traditional carols taking place tonight but Stiles would choose the howls over carols any day of the year. To him, this was much more beautiful and he was part of it. His laughter echoed through the air as Derek took off, his pack hot on his heels as they went to play in the moonlight.


	5. Christmas Tree

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**CHRISTMAS TREE**

It was cold, northern California was known to have snow and cold weather but Scott didn't like it. His blood ran hot as a werewolf and he shouldn't mind the cold but he did. He remembered how it felt to be cold so he was not a fan of cold weather. Especially not when his best friend and brother decided to drag him out into the woods.

"You know that you can buy very nice already cut and wrapped trees down at the lot by the park? Or if you are insisting on cutting one for yourself there are tree farms for that." Scott wasn't whining, he really wasn't. He just wasn't in the mood for a forest excursion with Stiles. Not when it meant leaving his gorgeous, warm, naked and pregnant fiancée in bed to go hiking around the preserve for the perfect tree.

"Stop whining, people buy trees because they don't have a forest of their own, we do." Stiles rolled his eyes and swung the axe he was carrying lazily. The wooden handle felt, familiar, comfortable, almost like his much beloved bat. "Allison will still be waiting for you when you get back home so stop complaining and help me find the perfect tree. You're a werewolf Scotty, you're supposed to like frolicking in the woods, pissing on trees and all that…Just don't pee on the tree we're choosing. Derek would not like a Christmas tree smelling of Scotty urine."

"I do not pee on trees…often." Scott looked affronted and pointed at the nearest tree, how about that one?"

"Since that's a rowan tree…otherwise known as mountain ash, I think that would be a pretty shitty choice." Stiles sighed and started to regret making Scott come with him. He'd thought this would be something fun they could do together but he suspected he would have had more fun on his own.

"Oh right." Scott bit down on his bottom lip, he didn't want to make Stiles sad or upset and he was behaving like a brat. "I'm sorry Bro. Let's find your perfect tree." He slung his arms around Stiles' shoulders as they walked. "I really am sorry."

"It's fine Scott. I get cranky too when my sexy plans are interrupted." Stiles grinned and shoved at Scott gently. "I'm sorry for dragging you with me when you didn't want to go."

"I do want to be here…promise. Want to be here with you. You're my best friend." Scott looked at Stiles imploringly. "One question though, why did you bring an axe instead of a handsaw? Wouldn't a saw have been much simpler?"

"Technically that's two questions." Stiles smiled teasingly. "But I brought an axe because I couldn't find the handsaw, I think Peter borrowed it a while back and I am not going to go poking into the reason Peter would need a saw in the first place. Some things were just too horrifying to even consider.

They walked in peace for a while, laughing at crazy stories from days long past…and last week. Somehow the two of them never grew out of doing the most stupid things together, Stiles loved it.

Suddenly Stiles grabbed Scott's sleeve and yanked on it. "There, there Scott, there she is!" He pointed at a large spruce

"She? Please don't call the tree we are about to take an axe to a she. Other than that it truly is an awesome tree. I approve Bro."

Stiles held out his fist for a fistbump and they walked over, Stiles wielding the axe with too much talent for Scott's comfort. It wasn't long though until the tree was felled and Scott was carrying over his shoulder back to the house.

"Want to stay and help me decorate it?" Stiles bounced around Scott as he carried the tree inside and sat it down it the foot for it.

"Can't I'm afraid. I need to get back to Allie. We're having Chris over for dinner tonight and I don't want to leave all the cooking to her." Scott smiled. "But we'll both be over for pack dinner this weekend."

"You'd better." Stiles nodded. "Go on then, go help your lady, perhaps you have time for the interrupted sex as well."

"One can hope." Scott grinned and waved at Stiles before he took off.

Stiles shook his head and watched his best friend go. He loved Scott but he was still like a big puppy. Stiles wouldn't want him any other way though, he loved him just as he was. He walked to the attic and pulled out the boxes of decorations. They were all new since Derek didn't have any from when he was a child and Stiles wanted them both to have a fresh start, a chance to make new memories together.

Today's music choice was some soft, instrumental tunes that wrapped around Stiles' busy mind like a soft soothing blanket as he put the lights on the tree and followed it up with the decorations he and Derek had gotten together. There was everything from a TARDIS to a delicate hand blown glass bauble hanging on the branches.

Stiles was smiling happily to himself as he continued to trim the tree, his smile grew when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist. "Hi babe, fancy meeting you here."

"Yes imagine that." Derek's tone was dry as he mouthed at Stiles' neck, nuzzling it gently. He was happy to be home and getting to hold Stiles and smell him. "Me turning up in my own home, I realized it must be quite a shock."

"Shut it you, I am the sass master in this household." Stiles turned in Derek's arms so that he could kiss him properly.

"That you are and I would never want to take your throne away from you." Derek hummed into the kiss and reached down to grab a handful of Stiles' ass.

They stayed that way, just making out like a couple of teenagers before Stiles pulled away and motioned toward the tree. "What do you think?"

"It looks amazing." Derek smiled. "You've done a great job."

"I'm not done yet but now you can help me…or take your clothes off and sit on the sofa…be my eye candy." Stiles waggled his brows.

"Yeah, I think I'll keep my clothes on for now." Derek grinned and helped Stiles with the rest of the decorations and the tinsel until their tree all trimmed and ready, even the star resting right on the very top of it.

Stiles sat back on the floor with a satisfied hum, just looking at their tree. "I like it."

"Gorgeous." Derek agreed but he was looking at Stiles instead of the tree.

"Look at all this leftover tinsel." Stiles played with a garland of tinsel. "I wonder what we can do with that." He gave his lover a look.

"Oh I am sure we can think of something." Derek replied with a wolfish grin. He pulled his shirt over his head and joined Stiles on the floor.


	6. Hot Cocoa

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**HOT COCOA**

The coffee shop was bustling, it was a popular place and this time of day it was always crowded with school kids, business people on lunch and moms who just needed to get out of the house.

Soft music played from hidden speakers, not interrupting the conversations going on but just adding to the mood of the place. Erica was in her element behind the counter, flirting and smiling and leaving high school boys practically drooling as they turned away from the counter with their purchases. Stiles was so proud of her, of what she had made of this place.

From time to time he could see Boyd in the kitchen as he came out with a new batch of Christmas frosted cupcakes or raspberry tarts. This was a wonderful place, Boyd and Erica had done well.

Stiles beamed when the bell over the door jingled and Isaac entered, long scarf wrapped around his neck and nose a little red from the cold outside.

"There he is!" Stiles rose from his booth, a booth he had been glared at for taking up all by himself. Not that he cared, this was Erica and Boyd's place, Stiles could sit wherever he wanted, besides, he was waiting for Isaac. "My big strapping baby boy." Stiles cooed at the man who was taller than him and through himself at Isaac, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Stiles, you can't say things like that, people are staring at us." Isaac's cheeks were red from something other than the cold now but he was hugging back. He loved cuddling Stiles, Stiles was an excellent hugger and he always seemed to know just when Isaac really needed one.

"So? Let them stare." Stiles was unconcerned, he wouldn't let such a thing come between him and his puppy, which he hadn't seen for days now. "Who wouldn't stare at all of this?" Stiles stepped back and ran a hand up and down his body, making Stiles roll his eyes. "It's a curse to be this hot I tell you…a curse." He grinned and sat down again, Isaac taking a seat on the opposite side of the booth. "So how's school?"

"Horrible." Isaac felt like banging his head against the table. "We have so many tests and papers due right now, it feels like I'm drowning. Why did I ever want to become a doctor to begin with?"

"Because you want to help people. Because you will become a wonderful doctor. The kids will love you, their mothers will want to bang you…probably the fathers too." Stiles tilted his head to the side as he looked at Isaac. "It's the cheekbones, and the curls."

"Shut up." Isaac smiled though, feeling lighter already. Spending time with Stiles always made him feel like that. Stiles made things easier, no matter how hard life was, just Stiles being there made things a little lighter, more bearable. Derek was their alpha for sure but Stiles was just as important to all of them. He was their hub, their emotional center. "So~o," Isaac tried for nonchalance. "When is Cora arriving for Christmas?"

Stiles raised eyebrows and crooked smirk told Isaac that he had failed the nonchalance miserably. "She's coming home on the twentieth and she'll be home over the New Years. Why don't the two of you just get it on? You've been danced around each other for years and years now."

"You're one to talk. You've known Derek for almost a decade and you just got it right." Isaac squirmed in his seat. "And it's not that easy. We live on opposite sides of the country and…and what if it won't work out?"

"There are never any guarantees in lives." Stiles grew serious. "We know that better than anyone. Anything can change in the blink of an eye if there is something I have learned is that you grab on to the things that make you happy and you hold on to them as tightly as you can while you have them."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just afraid you know." Isaac traced a fingertip over the pattern of the plaid tablecloth.

"I know, believe me I know…And the Hales…they can be a scary bunch." Stiles grinned again. "Big softies beneath it all though, cuddly teddy-bears. Though I can't speak for Peter, I don't want to know what he is underneath it all. I have a feeling it would scar me for life."

"I feel you there." Isaac nodded empathically.

Erica walked up to them carrying two huge mugs and placed them on the table. "For my boys." She grinned with red, red lips and walked back to the counter with swaying hips that put nearly every man in the place in a trance.

"Stiles looked down at the mugs of hot cocoa, tipped by a mountain of whipped cream, chocolate shavings and a cinnamon stick. "Look at that…our lady knows how to make a hot cocoa. Among other things." Stiles turned and beamed at Erica, blowing her a kiss.

She just grinned and pinched Boyd's ass as he walked in with a tray of fresh sugar cookies.

"She certainly does." Isaac relaxed into the seat, watching his friends, his pack and letting the warmth of the café warm his outsides, the deliciously decadent hot cocoa warm his insides and spending time with Stiles was warming his soul.

Isaac had lost one family but he felt so blessed for the one he had found instead. He wasn't alone.


	7. Mistletoe

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _Still fluffy but there is some violence in this chapter. Not explicit but mind it if it is something you don't like._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**MISTLETOE**

Derek was sleeping, well Stiles called it sleeping but it was closer to being knocked out. His wounds were finally slowly healing though, something Stiles was very, very grateful for. He brushed long, narrow fingers over Derek's bruised face and shoulders. Anger boiling inside him at the sight of every bruise and healing cut. Who dared? Who fucking dared to hurt his Derek, his mate? Torture him with wolfsbane and mistletoe.

Not only that but when Stiles' dad had found Derek and freed him…those assholes had shot his daddy. Stiles still felt like he couldn't breathe when he thought about it. It was just a flesh wound to the upper arm but a few inches to the right and it would have hit his dad in the chest. The thought of hunters shooting at humans, teaming up with rogue wolves to track down other wolves. It made Stiles sick and he was going to do something about it.

He leaned down and kissed Derek's forehead before he walked over to the closet and pulled out his heavy combat boot. He laced them on and reached for his red jacket, shrugging it on. Finally he reached into the back of the closet, pulling Baby out. He twirled it in his hands, getting a feel of it again. It was a long time since he had been forced to use his bat but it still lay well in his hand.

The bat was made of rowan wood, it had a core of mistletoe, magically infused and it was painstakingly oiled in with aconite oil…wolfsbane in other words. The bat had served him well in the past and he hoped it would do the same for him now.

It was almost too easy finding where the hunters and the rogue wolf were hiding. They weren't even trying to hide. Well that was their mistake.

Sneaking up on them, Stiles took out the hunters first. He would make them an example for anyone stupid enough to target Beacon Hills or Stiles' pack ever again. He brought the bat down on their arms; it would be hard for either of the two slimy looking men to reach for a gun with two broken arms. Then he hit them again, taking out their kneecaps so they couldn't run away.

After that he turned he turned his attention to the wolf. Oh he would let this wolf know just what a mistake he had made, leading hunters to Derek and standing by as they tortured him with mistletoe. Everything that had been done to Derek would feel like a happy dream for this wolf when Stiles was done with him.

He grinned widely at the scared wolf, tossed a mountain ash circle around them so that the wolf was trapped inside and then he raised his bat.

**~oOo~**

When Derek woke up, Stiles was lying next to him, Stiles' head resting on his now almost healed chest. Derek shifted so he could run his hand through Stiles' soft brown hair.

Stiles woke up and looked at Derek with soft, amber colored eyes. "Hi…how are you feeling?"

"Stupid for letting my guard down and allowing myself to be captured. Guilty that John was hurt because of me but other than that I am as good as new." Derek continued to run his fingers through Stiles' hair. "How long was I out?"

Stiles rubbed his nose against Derek's chest, happy to feel smooth unmarred skin under his touch and the comforting thump of Derek's heartbeat. "About eighteen hours, I am just happy that you're feeling better now. And you shouldn't feel bad. We didn't expect any hunters, much less hunters working with a werewolf. We have a treaty with Allison and Chris, they are the hunter clan in charge of Beacon Hills." Stiles rose onto his elbow so that he could look down at his beloved. "And Dad's fine. It turned out to be just a flesh wound. Melissa is nursing him back to health. I am sure Dad's as happy as a pig in shit over that." He smiled gently.

Derek still felt guilty but he was relieved that John was fine. "What about the hunters?"

"Gone." Stiles leaned down and brushed his lips over Derek's. "Chris and Peter went to have words with them but it seems they had already packed up and left. Seems they realized what they had done, going after a peaceful alpha and a human Sheriff."

"Huh." When they had Derek, they hadn't seemed to be the smartest of beings. Seeing the error of their ways wasn't something he had expected from them but as long as they were gone and not a threat to anyone of his pack then he didn't care. "What have you been up to while I slept?"

"Nothing much." Stiles stretched and kissed Derek again. He knew his heart rate wouldn't increase because Stiles really didn't think he had done something special, just what was necessary. Derek didn't need to know just how far Stiles was willing to go to keep his loved ones safe. It was over and done with. "I watched you, talked to Dad and the rest of the pack on the phone. Decorated the house a little more and went for a run to get rid of some excess energy." He reached beneath the pillow and pulled something out.

"I picked up this," He waved the mistletoe over their heads. "Plastic of course since I think you've had quite enough of the real kind. This is just one more incentive for more kisses in this house." Stiles grinned and leaned down and kissed Derek, holding the fake mistletoe over their heads.

"Like I would ever need an incentive to kiss you." Derek smiled and kissed back, cupping the back of Stiles' neck to pull him down for a deeper kiss.

"I love you Derek, more than anything." Stiles kissed the tip of his nose, his cheeks and his chin. "I can never lose you, so don't get yourself caught again."

"I'll do my best." Derek agreed between kisses. "I love you too."

"Good." Stiles smiled and pinned the fake greenery over their headboard. Then he shifted and straddled Derek. "Now let's put that mistletoe to good use shall we?" His grin turned wicked and he went to work, doing things that would make any mistletoe blush if they could.


	8. Gingerbread

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**GINGERBREAD**

Sometimes Erica wondered why she ever thought it was a good idea to open a coffee shop with their own bakery. Sometimes was every morning when she struggled to get out of bed before six am to get everything ready before they opened for the day.

Boyd's side of the bed was already empty. He had to get up by four am to get the ovens warm and get started on the bread. That freak liked it though, he was a morning person. Erica was very much not.

Still she managed to roll out of bed and stumble her way to the bathroom, going through the morning rituals to get ready for the day.

Luckily her and Boyd's apartment were right on top of their shop so she didn't have a long way to travel to work. She was still yawning by the time she opened the back door and stepped into the small kitchen where they did all their baking and cooking.

Erica stopped in the doorway and admired her man's broad shoulders as he kneaded some kind of dough on the table. Boyd was a beautiful, beautiful man and he was all hers. Erica knew what a lucky woman she was.

She stopped to take in the scents of the room and felt a warm, happy glow settle deep inside her. This was theirs, hers and Boyd's and no one could take it away from them. They had the coffee shop, they had each other and they had their pack. It was all they needed and more than Erica had ever dreamt about back when she was human and sick.

"Mmm, gingerbread cookies." Erica smiled and walked deeper into the room, putting her hair in a tight bun and pulling on an apron before washing her hands and getting ready to help. "I didn't think today was a gingerbread cookie day."

"It's not." Boyd didn't look up from what he was doing but his voice was warm as he answered Erica. "This is not for the shop, I'm making them for Derek and Stiles…as a feel better thing for what happened to Derek. I would make some for John as well but I am afraid Stiles would skin me if I give his father cookies."

"You are a good man Vernon, a very good man." Erica stepped up behind him and leaned her forehead between his shoulder blades for a moment.

The pack hadn't found out what had happened to Derek until John had already stumbled upon the hunters and saved him. Of course they were all worried about their alpha and Stiles too, they seemed to be fine though. Both of them assuring the whole pack that they were just fine.

"Not really. I couldn't do anything to help Derek and John but this is something I can do." Boyd shrugged before nodding toward another table. "Check it out."

Erica walked over and squealed, honestly squealed. "Oh my God! This is so cute, it's wonderful! What time did you get up? This must have taken forever." She looked at the table where a small gingerbread replica of Derek and Stiles' house stood in all its glory. Several small gingerbread figures stood around it, six wolves of different sizes and four humans. It was amazing; Erica couldn't stop cooing over it. "I especially love this lurking one right here, you have Peter spot on." She grinned.

Boyd smirked back. "Well he is family, as creepy and damaged as he is. I couldn't leave him out." He got the rolling pin and got started on his dough. "I couldn't sleep so I came down here around two I think. When my mind gets busy, I feel better if my hands are busy as well. Besides, Chris is riding Peter pretty hard these days; I don't think he is able to put his schemes into action."

"Ew, seriously ew, I do not need to get mental images of what Peter and Chris do behind closed doors." Erica shuddered and made a disgusted face.

"Not exactly what I meant dearest, your dirty mind is on you." Boyd grinned.

"Oh you love my dirty mind, don't even pretend differently." Erica sniffed and tapped her foot against the floor. "Seriously though, this is incredible. Stiles is going to love it, he won't let Derek eat these cookies, even though they are his favorite."

"That's why I am making more now, normal ones, free for eating." Boyd replied and rolled his dough into a thin sheet.

Erica looked at him, once again marveling at how lucky she was and how much she loved life, loved living it. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Not today no." Boyd smiled softly at her.

"Well I do, I love you."

"I love you too."


	9. Shopping

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**SHOPPING**

The mall was full of people, it felt like what Stiles imagined an anthill to be like, with ants crawling all over each other. He had certainly been pushed and prodded enough. He hated people, hated the mall. Why couldn't they find some nice, small shops to browse through?

He looked over at his companions, ah yes, that was why. He was dragged out shopping by Lydia, the queen of shopping and Allison. He could have said no to Lydia, he had gotten pretty good at refusing her over the years but Allison…his best friend's pregnant fiancée. Nope, he was lost there, no way he could say no to those dimples and that belly bump. So here he was, in a place he hated, getting trampled by little old ladies in search of a bargain.

"So my ladies, my gorgeous and fabulous princesses, why are we here today?" He looked over at Lydia and Allison and pretended not to see, Lydia put her stiletto heel down on the foot on one of the old ladies who had pushed him. It warmed his heart though.

"Shopping of course." Lydia looked at him as if he had gone insane and reached out to pull him out of the way of a stressed mom, with three children steamed right ahead, two of the children screaming. "Only two weeks until Christmas now, we need to get our present shopping done."

"Hmm, correction, what am I doing here then? I have finished all my present shopping." Stiles was impressed as Lydia took the lead, like seriously impressed. As she moved forward, head high and heels clicking it was like an invisible force field sprung up around her, keeping everyone else at, at least arms length. It was incredible and Stiles took a deep breath, reaping the benefits of Lydia's strange and mysterious shopping powers as they moved forward. "So why am I here escorting your luscious selves instead of your men?"

"Danny took Jackson to San Francisco to shop for me." Lydia grinned broadly. "Thinks I doesn't know, poor soul. I sent the list with what to get me with Danny."

"I wondered why my business partner took the day off and decided that I should too." Stiles nodded to himself. Being in business with Danny was great. Making their living on making video games was even better. Danny stood for the computer skills and Stiles for the creative aspect. It worked well and their games were becoming rather popular.

"And Scott is working; he had to drive out to the Randolph farm, something about their cows." Allison spoke up and looped her arm through Stiles'.

"Besides, the three of us, we are the original team human." Lydia's smile softened as she turned and looked at them. "I thought it would be nice to spend a day together, just us. With work and all grown up responsibilities it is difficult to find the time."

And Stiles melted, he absolutely melted. For this, he would brave any mall and all the mean spirited little old ladies in the world. "I love you ladies, you warm my soul and keep me fashionable and supplied with pointy weapons."

"Aren't you the lucky one?" Allison smiled her full, dimply smile at him and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Oh I am, I absolutely am and I know it." He beamed at both of them, offering Lydia his other arm. "Now let's go shopping."


	10. Candy Cane

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**CANDY CANE**

Derek Hale sat in the front of the yellow school bus and seriously contemplated if he should throw himself out of the moving vehicle and be done with it. He wouldn't suffer much but it would be difficult to explain why a teacher abandoned their class by throwing themselves off a moving bus.

It had seemed like a great idea when he had thought it up. Taking his kindergarten class to the winter wonderland at the edge of town. The children would meet Santa and see real reindeer on top of the other animals at the petting zoo.

Derek had not thought about the massive amounts of sugar being offered in a place like that though. Hot chocolate, cookies, candied apples and the candy canes…oh dear god the candy canes. Bent sticks of almost pure sugar, transforming his class of generally sweet kids to hyper active little monsters.

Derek would prefer rogue wolves and mean hunters any day of the week over this. At least he knew how to battle those enemies. How did you control two dozen children on sugar highs? The two parent chaperones weren't of much help either since both of them mostly giggles and checked out his butt whenever he had to bend over to help a kid with something.

At least they were on their way back from the outing now but the volume in the bus made Derek's head pound. Right now he just wanted the day to be over and done with. One hyper active, flailing person in his life was enough and right now Derek couldn't wait to go home to him. To curl up in front of their Christmas tree, the only candy canes being the ones decorating the branches of the tree. Boyd's beautiful gingerbread creation placed on a place of pride on the side table.

Derek wanted to go home, he wanted peace and quiet and Stiles…Well mostly he wanted Stiles. Peace and quiet were pretty hard to come by sharing your life with Stiles Stilinski but Derek wouldn't change his sweetheart for anything in the world.

He was lost in thoughts, looking out the window of the bus, so at first he didn't notice the tug on his jacket sleeve.

"Mistew Dewek?"

Derek looked down to see Lily, one of his students looking at him with wide blue eyes. "Yes Lily?" He pictured the bus having to pull over for a pee break or some of the children feeling sick. Frankly after all they had eaten during the day, he wouldn't be surprised.

"Mistew Dewek awe you sad?" Lily looked concerned as she peered up at her teacher. "Is it because you couldn't sit on Santa's lap? 'Cause you'we too big?" She was very worried. Mister Derek was a great teacher and Lily loved him very much. What if Santa wouldn't know what Mister Derek wanted for Christmas now, since Mister Derek hadn't been able to sit on his lap and tell him what he wished for? What if horror of horrors, Mister Derek wouldn't get anything come Christmas because of this?

Derek smiled at her, straightening the knitted scarf around her neck gently. "I am not sad Miss Lily, promise. And I think Santa is very relieved I did not try to sit on his lap." Derek thought about the scrawny man in the Santa suit over at the wonderland. He would probably have broken the poor man in half if he had tried.

"But how will Santa know what you wish fow?" Lily was still worried.

"I'll write him a letter, it is okay Lily, I promise it is. You don't have to worry." Derek's smile softened and he remembered just why he was doing this, why he had studied to become a teacher.

Ah, a letter. That actually made sense. Lily nodded to herself as she took in what her teacher told her. That was good, the thought that someone might be without presents was too scary to imagine. She didn't want that for her favorite teacher. He still looked a little sad though so she dug into her pocket and handed him a slightly sticky candy cane. "Hewe, you awe. You didn't get one at Santa land and they awe weally tasty."

"Uh…thank you Lily, that's very kind of you." Derek accepted the sticky treat. "But are you sure you don't want it for yourself? I don't want to take your candy away from you."

"Nah, it's okay. I can shawe with Stacy. You should have it Mistew Dewek and you have to eat it." She stood where she was, looking intently at Derek until he put the candy cane in his mouth. Then she nodded in satisfaction and bounced back to her seat after giving her teacher a beaming smile.

Derek gave up and nibbled on the candy cane, when in Rome and all that. He still felt relieved once the last child was delivered to their parents and the chaperones had taken their leave as well and he was finally on his way home.

He felt even better when Stiles met him in the doorway by jumping on him and kissing him senseless.

"Yum," Stiles licked his lips as he pulled away from the kiss. "You taste like peppermint."

"Candy cane." Derek explained before kissing Stiles again.


	11. Snowmen

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**SNOWMEN**

"It's snowing!" Stiles was woken up by a rather unholy screech and the heavy form of his best friend jumping on him.

"Gah, get off me you big log." Stiles wasn't proud of it but there may have been some screeching going on, and flailing…and Scott pinning him down being the only thing to keep him from flailing out of bed. "What are you doing here anyway? What if Derek and I had been busy bumping uglies? What if I am naked?"

"Like I haven't seen your naked, pasty ass before." Scott scoffed and started to pull the sheets off of Stiles. "And since Derek is downstairs, all dressed and up for the day, I was quite confident that you weren't humping each other."

"Stop it!" Stiles clung to his sheets; he really didn't feel like leaving the warm cocoon of his bed.

"But Stiles, it's snowing, the ground is white and the whole pack is here…well almost the whole pack." Cora was still at Colombia, her semester not being quite over yet. "Snowballs, snowmen and women, frolicking in the white fluff." He turned his best puppy eyes on his best friend.

"Frolicking in the white fluff?" Stiles raised his brows and gave up, tossing the sheets away and stumbling out of bed to get dressed. "You do realize how that sounds don't you?"

"Who cares, it got you out of bed." Scott was all smiles. "Get ready, we'll be downstairs waiting for you." He bounced out of the room, leaving Stiles on his own to get washed up and dressed.

**~oOo~**

When John turned his private car on to the road leading up to Stiles and Derek's house it was already afternoon. Lazy, large snowflakes were still falling from a grey sky. He was still off duty since he had been grazed by a bullet so he thought he would visit his son.

Long before the house came into sight, John heard laughter and hoots and once he saw the house towering he saw the grown people behaving like little children in front of it. Everyone in the pack was outside, throwing snowballs at each other or wrestling in the snow.

John had to smile; it was so great to see them this way. Happy and carefree. His boy and the others had been through so much, so much crap that they deserved this, deserved every ounce of joy and happiness and play that they could get.

What made him smile most though was the small army of snowmen lining the driveway. He could see everyone in the pack depicted there. There was Derek of course, red marbles for eyes and sideburns made of twigs. Stiles the snowman was next to him, bat in hand and red hoodie on. And so on it went, every pack member standing guard as a snow statue.

As John came to the end of the driveway he caught sight of himself in snowman form too. A gingerbread star on his chest and a toy gun by his waist. It made something warm bubble up inside him, to know that he was considered pack. John knew he was family but being pack was something different and John was grateful to be included. He loved Stiles and he had grown to love all the other kids as well. They were his too, to love, care for and protect.

He fished his phone out and took several pictures of all the snowmen, sending Melissa the one of her in snow form before he walked over to join his son in the snow.

"Hiya Dad!" Stiles waved at him with red cheeks from the cold and sogging wet mittens. "How do you like the art?" He pointed at the snow figures.

"Best damned snow men I have ever seen."


	12. X-Mas Pictures

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

**AN: **_So sorry for the late upload. There was a terrible storm where I live last night and I didn't have any power or connection to internet. Here the chapter is though, please enjoy._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**XMAS PICTURES**

Stiles chuckled madly as he kissed Derek goodnight and walked up the stairs to their bedroom. The sight of everyone, especially Jackson in butt ugly Christmas sweaters for the pack Christmas picture had been amazing. Stiles still couldn't believe he had talked Jackson and Lydia into wearing the sweaters. The picture would have a place of pride on the mantle.

He left Derek downstairs as he trotted to bed. He and Danny had an early meeting so he needed some sleep but Derek had always been a night owl, Stiles wondered if it was the wolf in him or just a personality trait. As long as Derek came to bed sometime during the night and wrapped himself around Stiles it was all well and good. Stiles loved Derek for who he was and he didn't want to change him.

Downstairs, Derek sat in front of the tree; the TV on, on some sort of quiz show, Derek wasn't really looking. It was on more for background noise than anything else. He listened to Stiles get ready for bed and then he listened as Stiles read a little before falling asleep with gentle snores. It was probably a sign that his mind was going that Derek found those snores adorable instead of annoying. He couldn't even fall asleep without Stiles snuffling and snoring next to him any longer.

Derek reached out and took the camera from the table, swiping through all the photos they had taken, everyone in fluffy, terrible sweaters. Derek couldn't help but smile, it was wonderful to see this pictures. His pack happy and whole and smiling at him from every frame on the digital camera. It was wonderful but he still remembered his other family, the one that wasn't with him any longer. He didn't have any photos of them; they had all burned with the house. He didn't even have any pictures of Laura and it hurt.

His dad used to have the ugliest Santa hat on every Christmas and he would wear it proudly and his mother's apron had been covered with tiny Santa's in naughty poses. He still remembered everything so very clearly. He wished he still had some concrete pictures though because what Derek feared the most was to forget. That he wouldn't remember his mother's smile or how his dad's eyes crinkled when he laughed. That he would forget that Laura had a dimple in her left cheek that she did everything to hide.

Derek was so lost in the past that not even his werewolf senses alerted him to the intruder sneaking up on him. Therefore he might have let out a yelp and sprouted claws and fangs as small hands covered his eyes.

He was just about to rear back and attack when the scent hit him, it was such a familiar scent and he took the hands away from his eyes and turned his head, looking at his baby sister with alpha red eyes. "Cora?"

"Surprise." She smiled at him and vaulted over the back of the couch so she could sit down next to him.

"Surprise indeed." Derek was still staring, his red eyes slowly fading back into green. "I thought you weren't arriving until the twentieth." He drank in the sight of his sister. She looked well, gorgeous and happy and comfortable in her own skin.

"I got done with everything earlier than I expected and I felt homesick." She nuzzled closer to her brother, letting their scents mingle. "I borrowed a car from a friend and drove here, that's why I arrived so late at night, I got distracted a lot."

"You drove from New York?" Derek's brows crawled up into his hairline.

"Yes brother, I do know how to drive." Cora rolled her eyes. "Now hug me and welcome me home."

That Derek could do. He twisted until he could hug her tight. He pressed a kiss against her soft hair and felt something settle inside him. His whole pack was close to him now and his little sister was home. "Welcome home midget."

She laughed and pinched his side. "That nickname wasn't fun when I was seven and it's not funny now either."

"And yet you're laughing." Derek took the pinch in stride and kept on hugging her.

"Ooh," Cora's eyes lit up when she saw the camera and she laughed when she saw the pictures on it. "Aww, how cute you all look." She flipped through all the photos. "But you took the Christmas pictures without me." Her bottom lip stuck out in a mock pout. "Your sister who is studying to become a professional photographer and you took the pics without me?"

"We didn't know you were coming home yet." Derek snickered at a photo of Stiles in antlers and a red nose. "And Stiles had some harebrained scheme to have Danny photoshop you into the photos, don't worry, he has a sweater for you too."

"Oh joy." Cora's voice was dry as the desert but her eyes were gleaming with amusement. "You do realize that all of these will have to be retaken right? By me."

"As long as you tell Jackson and Lydia that they will have to don the sweaters again, that's okay by me." Derek nodded.

"You say that as if I won't take a lot of joy in forcing those two into ugly non designer clothes." Cora cackled evilly.

Derek laughed too, suddenly the worries about forgetting the faces of his family disappeared. He looked at Cora and saw his whole family in her features and he realized they would always be with him, with them. "I look forward to seeing that showdown."

"Oh you will big brother, you will." Cora nodded and nuzzled close again. "Just make sure you are ready to smile for the camera."

"You're asking a lot." Derek pretended to frown.

"I know, it can be my Christmas miracle." She pinched him again.

"Brat."

"You love me."

"I do."


	13. Hayride

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

**AN:** _Glad Lucia!_

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**HAYRIDE**

Scott balked at the very large horse standing in front of a sleigh filled with warm golden hay, lanterns glowed with light on the corners of the sleigh and fluffy blankets laid on top of the hay.

"Well, are you coming?" Allison, already seated in the sleigh, held out a hand toward him, looking cuddly and so beautiful in her knitted had pulled down over her dark curls.

"How did you manage to arrange this?" Scott climbed up and sat down beside her, eyes still large and round with marvel.

"I have connections beyond your dreams little one." Allison grinned and rubbed her nose against his.

Scott leaned in to kiss her properly when a throat cleared from the driver's seat of the sleigh. He looked up and his eyes widened even more when he finally took in just who was driving the sleigh. Scott's eyes met the cold blue eyes of Chris Argent, a grinning Peter Hale sitting right next to him.

"Come on Christopher, look at your daughter's belly." Peter poked Chris in the side. "I don't think another kiss will make a difference."

"Shut up Hale." Chris glared at his companion.

"It's fine, we can just hold hands." Scott hurried to say, he wasn't terrified of Chris Argent anymore but he still respected his soon to be father in law and he didn't want to get on the man's bad side.

"No, we won't just hold hands." Allison shook her head and grabbed Scott by his ears, pulling him for a real, hot and dirty kiss. "There, that's better. This is a hayride, it's all about romance and cuddling."

"Couldn't agree more." Peter nodded. "You should only know what we did in that hay earlier today."

"_Shut. Up. Hale!_" Chris' hands tightened on the reins even as his face turned so red, he could have given Rudolph a run for his money.

"Yes Peter, please shut up." Scott agreed and eyed the hay suspiciously until Allison sighed and kissed him again to take his mind of things.

"Oh don't be so prude and Grinchy." Peter rolled his eyes and poked at Chris again. "Giddy up Prancer."

"I hate you so much." Chris grumbled but smacked his lips and put the horse in motion as they moved to pick up the rest of the pack for a hayride in the rare Beacon Hill's snow. "I should kick your ass."

"Kicking is not what you want to do to my ass and we both know it." Peter wiggled where he sat. "And since it's still sore I have proof."

"Please Peter; I will seriously pay you to keep your mouth shut." Scott was beginning to look miserable.

"Couldn't afford my price McCall." Peter cackled and began to hum a Christmas carol out of tune as snowflakes drifted around them and the bell on the horse jingled merrily.

"Can you shoot him?" Scott whispered into the pink shell of Allison's ear.

"Sadly no." Allison shook her head with a smile and kissed the tip of Scott's nose. "It would upset Stiles, Derek and Cora. Besides…he will be sort of a grandfather to our baby."

"God help us all."

Peter just beamed and snuck his hand around Chris' waist as they traveled on to pick up the rest of the pack, including John and Melissa for a hayride in a one horse open sleigh.


	14. Christmas Movies

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**CHRISTMAS MOVIES**

Stiles practically danced into his living room, arms loaded with bowls of popcorn, chips and other assorted snacks. The whole pack, every single one of them were crammed into couches and chairs as well as on soft pillows on the floor for movie night and it was glorious. Stiles couldn't be happier. It had been so long since they were all together and it felt right, this was how it should be.

Boyd was on the floor, Erica sitting in the v of his legs, resting against his chest. Danny sat next to them on another pillow fiddling with his phone, sending texts to this mysterious beau that he refused to tell any of them about. Whenever they asked, Danny just said he wanted to be sure it was going somewhere before telling the whole brood. Stiles could respect that but he was still insanely curious, and he wanted to be sure that this mystery man was good enough for their Danny.

Stiles had made sure that Isaac and Cora were sitting together and he hoped that this visit would make them finally pull their thumbs out of their asses and get together. It was so clear that they liked each other.

He bounced over to the large wing backed chair his man was sitting in and plopped down in Derek's lap after having placed the snacks on the table. "So which movie are we watching?" He looked around the room, taking in all the beloved faces of his family and pack.

"It's a wonderful life?" John suggested, holding Melissa's hand.

"Ugh, no." Lydia wrinkled her nose. "It's on TV like a million times every Christmas season; we've all seen it so many times. How about Bad Santa?"

"Absolutely not." Erica shook her head. "I loathe Billy Bob Thornton."

"There's always this nice home movie Christopher and I did. Not Christmassy in the traditional way perhaps but it does include bells and leather reins." Peter looked around the room innocently.

"Shut up Peter or I'll rip your jingle bells right off your body." Derek leveled his uncle with a lethal glare.

"Party pooper." Peter pouted and leaned back against his seat.

Stiles didn't say anything as the pack began to bicker about which Christmas movie to watch. In the end it was narrowed down to Die Hard or While You Were Sleeping. Cora pushing hard for John McClane and Lydia wanting romance.

When it looked like the two ladies were about to actually get into a fisticuffs with each other, Stiles reached out and grabbed the remote, putting on A Muppet Christmas Carol. "You snooze you lose ladies and I am in the mood for singing and dancing puppets." He met the twin glares of death and destruction evenly until Cora sighed and dropped back against Isaac.

"Fine." Cora sighed again. "The Muppets are kind of cute." She cuddled close to Isaac and made herself comfortable, reaching out to grab a fist of cashew nuts, nibbling on them.

Lydia was not as easily pleased but eventually she gave up as well, after having managed to lure a promise of another shopping trip out of Stiles.

Derek didn't care which movie they watched. He was just happy and content that they were all together. He slipped his hands under Stiles' shirt and traced lazy circles on the smooth skin of Stiles' sides and belly as he sat back to watch Michael Caine be a Scrooge.

Even with the bickering and disagreements, everything was perfect as long as they were together.


	15. Cinnamon Brooms

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**CINNAMON BROOMS**

The large table was covered in dry sticks, wire, cinnamon sticks and ribbons of different color. It looked like a cinnamon peddling witch had crashed in there.

"So, can you tell me again why we can't just buy our cinnamon brooms like normal people?" Isaac looked across the table at Scott who had ribbon somehow stuck to his forehead and twigs in his hair. "We aren't making much progress and frankly, if we weren't werewolves we would probably have died from blood loss by now." As if to prove a point he managed to poke himself with the wire again, fingertip bleeding. It was a good thing they were doing this in Melissa's basement because it wasn't pretty, in any aspect of the word.

"Because it will mean more if we have made them ourselves." Scott looked up from where he was trying to bind twigs and cinnamon sticks together with wire. The whole basement reeked of cinnamon and almond since the first thing they had done was to spill the oils they were suppose to use to give the brooms their scent.

"But they look like shit." Isaac wasn't just complaining on Scott's attempts to make a cinnamon broom, his looked just as horrible.

"I know." Scott nodded mournfully. "I don't get it though, I can put together bones and make awesome stitches on any kind of animal and you can do the same on humans but we can't make some twigs look moderately pretty."

Isaac nodded and pricked himself with the wire again, cursing colorfully as he sucked his bleeding finger into his mouth. "How are you handling the countdown until you become a daddy?" Isaac still couldn't believe that Scott and Allison were about to become parents. It was a sure sign that they were all growing up for real.

"Most days I think I am being very grown up and responsible about it." Scott managed to stitch his sweater into the broom he was making and he had to undo what he had just accomplished. "Then other days I am close to having a breakdown. What kind of father will I be? I still think fart jokes are the funniest thing ever and I love it when Danny and Stiles let me test play their games."

"You will be an amazing father Scott." Isaac was completely serious. "You will love that little child more than anything in the world and that's really all that matters, you will love him or her and you will always be there when they need you."

"Thanks bro." Scott beamed at him. He hoped Isaac was right but he still had doubts, Stiles told him that all parents to be had doubts and he hoped that was right as well. He would try his best and their kid would be blessed, they would have Allison for a mother.

"Do you know if it is a boy or a girl? I mean Allison is six months pregnant, you should have been able to find out by now." Isaac was curious; this was a pack baby, their first one. It would be doted upon like crazy.

"We decided not to find out, to let it be a surprise." Scott smiled. "It doesn't matter if it's a boy or girl, she or he will be just as loved either way. Besides, it is enough to know that we're getting a little wolf, though Allison swears she will never have another rare steak after this."

"Babe's a meat lover then?" Isaac quirked his eyebrow, a little disturbed that he found that fact adorable.

"Yup." Scott nodded with a grin. "Especially during the full moon. I swear, I think Allison eats as much as I do when the full comes around."

Isaac chuckled at that, the thought of teeny, tiny Allison eating like a wolf. "Well, it certainly sounds like you two will have your hands full in the future."

"Yeah…I can't wait." Scott had once again managed to stitch himself into the broom and had to start over.

That told Isaac all he needed to know, Scott would be the best daddy ever. He looked down and saw that during their talk he had managed to actually finish a broom. It was wonky and looked like a drunk five year old had made it but it was finished. He let out a whoop of triumph.

Scott looked down at his own mess and wrinkled his nose. "Great! Now you can help me with this one." He motioned toward his disaster area.

"Oh joy, thank you so very much." Isaac's tone dripped with sarcasm but he did reach over and start to twine twigs and branches together again.

"By the way, how are things going with Cora?" Scott looked up at Isaac.

"What things?" Isaac wasn't blushing, nope…it was just the heat in the basement and that horrid cinnamon stench that made him flushed. His heart betrayed him and it honestly sucked that he couldn't even lie to himself anymore.

"Isaac, you obviously like her, and she likes you too. Why are you denying yourself the happiness you could have together?" Scott didn't get it.

"It's not that simple. I do like her yes, I like her a whole lot but she's Derek's little sister. She lives across the country. I go to medical school here. It seems like a dangerous situation. And long distance relationships almost never works."

"Bullshit!" Scott shook his head. "That's just fear speaking. You are better than that, and if the two of you really like each other, as I know that you do, I know that you can make it work."

"We'll see. All I know is that this is something Cora and I have to work out on our own." There was a subtle warning in Isaac's tone. He loved Scott and he loved the rest of the pack more than he had words for but this was something he had to figure out for himself.

"Okay." Scott didn't push, that wouldn't make anything better, he just hoped Cora and Isaac would work it out because Scott truly believed they could make each other happy. "Let's get this broom done and we'll go to Erica's and I'll buy you coffee."

"Deal…anything but a cinnamon latte." Isaac grinned at his friend as he reached for more twigs.

"Fair enough."


	16. Angel

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

**AN: **_This chapter is not the fluffiest, just a small warning. There is some sadness and a little angst here. Not too much and the fluff will be back. Just wanted you all to know._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**ANGEL**

It was dark when Stiles left the office in downtown Beacon Hills where he and Danny made their magic. He wrapped his knitted scarf around his neck and walked over to Betty, climbing into her and turning the ignition.

The whole town was decked out for Christmas, decorations and fairy lights everywhere but the further Stiles drove, the darker and less decorated it got. He pulled into a parking lot and got out of the car, taking in the silence and calm before he walked to his destination.

When he got there he crouched and brushed the thin layer of snow off the headstone. "Hi Mom, happy birthday." He traced the letters of his mother's name on the cold stone. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, big day at work you know." He reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out a slightly dented cake box, Erica's and Boyd's coffee shop logo printed on it. "Danny and I sold another game to our investors; expect next year's must have Christmas game to be a Sourwolf one."

Stiles pulled out the pastry from the box and pulled a small candle out from his pocket. Fiddling with the matchbox he'd brought to light it. "Here you go Mommy, carrot cake with cream cheese and lime icing…your favorite. Boyd baked it especially; I hope you don't mind that I gave your secret recipe to Boyd. He has promised never to sell it in the shop. He only baked it because he knew how busy I was. Derek offered to bake it but you know what happened last time my Derek was close to an oven…" Stiles trailed off, chuckling a little to himself because Derek was excellent in many ways but he sucked at anything to do with kitchen chores.

"Anyway…I just wanted to let you know that we're doing fine. I am doing fine. The puppies are all in town for the Holidays and it's wonderful, I love it when they are all close by. Allison is getting bigger by the day…Can you imagine Scott as a Daddy? Remember when you found me and him trying out your bras? Yeah, that's the guy that's spawning now." Stiles smiled and rubbed his hands, trying to get some warmth back into them. "Derek…Derek is wonderful. He completes me, as cheesy as that sounds and I don't know what I would do without him. You would've liked him, I know you would."

He kept talking to her about everything going on his life, Christmas and the future as he reached out and traced the angel carved in above her name. Stiles knew that his mother would have laughed at being called an angel or having one on her headstone but it had felt right. Back then one of Stiles few comforts had been the thought of Claudia Stilinski as an angel…more because he had gone through an obsession with wings period back then and come on…flying was cool. Almost like a superhero. He still hoped his mom had fun flying.

"Dad is doing well, he really is. He and Melissa are finally dating and I think they're happy." Stiles felt a burning sensation behind his eyelids and his voice thickened. "He hasn't forgotten you though, or stopped loving you…promise."

Stiles fell silent and just sat there for a while, spending some time with his mother.

"Happy birthday again Mom. I miss you, I miss you every day." Stiles felt the first hot tears slip down his cheek when a hand landed on his shoulder. He knew who it was so he just got up on his feet, turned around so he could hug his Dad tightly, finally allowing himself to cry.


	17. Jingle Bells

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**JINGLE BELLS**

"_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells…I know Peter's tells_!" Cora sang and cackled as she pin her uncle with a look of evil glee as Peter's eyes twitched and he held his playing cards tighter.

On one hand Peter felt like reaching across the table and strangle the annoying woman or be impressed that she was in fact, annoying enough to get him off his game. He usually cleaned house in poker but now nearly all the jelly beans, which were the chips they played for, were in a pile in front of Cora.

"_Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh, Peter sucks at cards, this game won't go his way._" Cora continued her song, doing a little shimmy dance in her seat. Everyone else had folded long ago and it was just Peter and her left in this round. Weaklings, the lot of them. Cora scoffed. And Stiles, well he looked more interesting in molesting her brother than putting any effort into the poker game. Not that Derek seemed to mind if his dopey smile was anything to go by.

Scott had been banished from the poker table early on since he kept eating the playing chips and since he couldn't stop himself from helping Allison. Now he was sprawled on the couch, watching some Christmas special or other sniffing in emotions and wiping his damp eyes on his sweater sleeve.

"You haven't won yet girlie, I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." Peter narrowed his eyes and looked down at his cards. He could still win this; he didn't have a bad hand. Cora laughed again and for a second she looked so much like Talia that Peter felt transported back in time, to when he had played games with his big sister.

He missed her, sometimes he missed Talia so much and sometimes he forgot that she was gone and that was even worse. Peter had done terrible things, he was well aware of that. He was not a good man and he had never claimed to be one. He had loved his family though, loved each and every one of them. He looked around the room and marveled at how lucky he was because even though Talia and the rest of them would never come back, he had gotten a second chance…well more like a tenth chance but he had a family again.

This time around Peter would do anything to protect his family, to keep them safe. Even the cackling shrew opposite him who had robbed him of almost all his beans. He finally placed his cards, face up on the table and waited with bated breath for Cora to do the same.

Cora took notice of her uncle's cards before she broke out in a huge grin and showed of her own card. "I win." She reached out and swiped the very last of Peter's jelly beans over to her large pile. She reached out and pulled the Santa's hat off of Stiles' head and placed it on her own before getting up from her seat and dancing around the room.

"_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Cora is the best. The queen of card, it wasn't even hard so fuck all the rest._" She shimmied over and pat Peter's cheek before dancing over to Isaac, plopping down in his lap and slanting her mouth over his.

Everything in the room stopped as all eyes turned on Cora and Isaac and the fact that they were kissing.

"Finally!" Stiles burst out. "I was thinking I would have to lock the two of you in a small room naked for you to get your asses out of the wagon."

Cora just gave him the finger and continued to kiss the breath out of Isaac, Santa hat still on her head.

Yes, Peter thought, he would keep them all safe.

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle, Jingle Bell…Anyone tries to hurt this pack, Peter would give them Hell…_


	18. Eggnog

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**EGGNOG**

Danny put his phone down, a small, secret smile playing over his lips at the latest text from his…boyfriend? Lover? Danny didn't really have a title for what they were yet but he had high hopes. Danny certainly got butterflies in his stomach, just thinking about him.

He looked up and sought out Stiles in the large room and finally found him huddling close to the bowl of eggnog. He didn't blame Stiles one bit, this sparkly scene was not Stiles' thing, nor was it Danny's but Whittemore and Steadling were their law firm and since they had brokered Sourwolf Games some pretty sweet deals this last years, Danny and Stiles owed them to make an appearance at their lavish Christmas party. Though hadn't it been for Jackson being their attorney, Danny would have faked some sort of illness and stayed home in bed, hopefully not alone.

Still, here he was along with Stiles who just downed another mug of eggnog. Danny wondered just how many mugs Stiles had had now and if Stiles was aware of how lethally strong said eggnog was. Danny had seen Jackson make it and it was more booze than anything else.

Stiles' cheeks were beginning to get red and by the way his posture was turning lose and languid, he was definitely starting to feel the alcohol. Since Danny knew just how Stiles get when he was drunk, who could forget the Easter Incident? He figured it was best to hurry over and run interference before Stiles got some crazy idea into his head.

"Hiya Dimples." Stiles beamed at him and held out his eggnog mug in a greeting. "When have we done our part so we can go home? I have a gorgeous man at home that I want to touch every inch of…with my tongue."

Oh yeah, Stiles was definitely already blitzed. "How many eggnogs have you had there Stilinski?"

"Um…not sure…five? No, no seven, or something like that." Stiles gave the mug in his hand a cross eyed look as he tried to focus in on it.

"Stiles, Jackson was in charge of that eggnog and if you remember any kind of dance when we were in high school then you know what he did to the punch on those." Danny put his hand on Stiles' elbow and began to steer him away from the lethally boozed up eggnog. "Eggs, sugar and booze, you're gonna feel so sick later on man."

"Oh…" Stiles looked over his shoulder at the eggnog as if it had betrayed him. "But it's so boring here; I had to do something to make the time go faster." Stiles wasn't some kind of idiot, he knew how to behave, to charm and schmooze with the best of them but at this particular party, he didn't think it was worth the effort. This room was filled with stuffy suit clad men that Stiles had nothing in common with. "You know, I overheard one of the suits call us the fag gamer moneymakers."

"That sounds pretty standard yeah." Danny told himself he had grown out of caring what some stuffy old dude said but it still stung. "Why do you think that we weren't offered to bring dates to this thing?"

"That sucks so bad…and not at all in a fun way." Stiles squirmed out of Danny's grip and doubled back to the eggnog, hurryingly pouring and downing yet another mug of it. "When Jackson leaves to open his own firm, we are definitely going with him right?"

"Right, that we are but could you perhaps keep your tone down since Jackson hasn't told anyone that he is leaving yet." Danny looked around the room before going back to herd Stiles away from the eggnog once more. How Stiles could even drink that vile, sweet stuff was beyond him.

"Oh right…sorry…shhhh." Stiles put his finger to his lips.

"You are so sloshed, Derek is gonna kill me for letting you get like this." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Letting me? I might be drunk but I don't think anyone is in a position to let me do anything, I am pretty much the master of myself." Stiles stumbled and grabbed a hold of Danny's hand to keep himself from falling. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, I believe we can." Danny nodded; they had done their duty and shown up.

"Oh ho ho…I see." Stiles winked at him. "Well tell Deputy O'Reilly that I say hi and that he better treat you right or I will have Dad shoot him."

Crap! Of course Stiles had figured out who his mystery man was. "Please don't tell anyone, not yet."

"My lips are sealed Danny-bro." Stiles pinched his lips together. "I haven't even told Der; figure you will tell when you're ready to." Stiles frowned as his stomach began to churn, perhaps having this much eggnog on an empty stomach hadn't been one of his brightest ideas.

Just when they got to the door and Danny felt they were close to home free, there was a hand on their shoulder and David Whittemore stood there. "Not leaving already are you?" Jackson's father's smile couldn't even be called a smile, it was a grimace. Danny had never liked him.

"Yes I am afraid we have to go. Stiles here isn't feeling very well but thank you for a lovely party." Danny's smile was just as fake as Mr. Whittemore's.

"Oh I am sure Mr. Stilinski can suck it up for a while longer. There are some people here who would like to meet you."

"I really don't want to suck anything anywhere near you." Stiles said before he bent over and threw up all over David Whittemore's crisp suit trousers and thousand dollar shoes.

Danny barely refrained from a '_I told you so_' and reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to Stiles so he could wipe his mouth. "See, not feeling well, I really think we should be on our way."

David looked a little green around the gills himself and he nodded shortly. "That might be best yes."

The moment they were out the door, Stiles miraculously straightened and took a deep breath. "Ah…freedom."

"Stiles…did you just hurl on Jackson's dad on purpose?" Danny's eyebrows were crawling up into his hair as he looked at his friend and business partner.

"I'll never te~ell." Stiles sing songed and skipped along toward Danny's car, all health and happiness once more.

Danny shook his head and followed Stiles. He would never really get Stiles but that was okay, it was part of Stiles' charm. He knew one thing though…he had a new appreciation for eggnog, it had never looked as good as when hurled up and covering that homophobic asshole's shoes.


	19. Elf

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**ELF**

Derek head the sound of tiny bells before he even smelled his lover get out of his death trap of a Jeep that he still insisted on driving. He looked up curiously as the door opened and the moment he caught sight of his sweetheart he couldn't hold it in, Derek burst out laughing so hard he fell of the couch and he still couldn't stop. "Sweet fates, what happened to you?" He couldn't look away, it was like a train wreck.

"Laugh it up Giggles, I look _good_." Stiles preened and wiggled a bell decorated show. He walked inside the house properly and took off his coat, showing off his green, tights clad body in all its glory.

"You really, really don't." Derek shook his head and watched Stiles dressed as an elf. "Why are you dressed like an elf anyway?" Derek didn't understand it; Stiles had been perfectly normally dressed when left the house this morning. When Stiles came close enough, Derek reached out and poked the bell on the tip of Stiles' elf hat.

"I can rock this look." Stiles argued and made different poses. "I totally can." He flopped down on the couch next to Derek, putting his pointed toed shoe-clad feet in Derek's lap. "Lydia found me and forced me to be her elf at some charity thing. She said I owed her because I puked on Jackson's dad."

"Why would you owe her?" Derek pulled the horribly ugly shoes off Stiles' feet and began to rub his feet gently. "And David Whittemore deserves more than vomit dumped on him."

"Oh it wasn't that which bothered her, it was the fact that she had picked out his shoes. You know Lydia and shoes…she's scary." Stiles sighed in bliss as Derek rubbed his feet and he leaned his head back against the couch, the bell on his hat jingling merrily. "But it wasn't that bad. We went to the mall and handed out candy and then she let me go home."

Derek hummed and kept rubbing Stiles' feet, taking in the candy cane striped socks and the tight, tight green tights. "I think you paid any debt you might have had. You look like Christmas puked all over you."

Stiles pouted and stretched out on the sofa, looking at Derek from beneath lethally long lashes. "Come on, admit you like this look on me." He shimmied his way even closer to Derek, moving so he showed off his backside in those tight green tights.

"I admit to nothing of the sort." Derek scoffed but his eyes were glued to Stiles' behind. "I like _you_, no matter what you are wearing."

"Aww, so sweet." Stiles moved so he could climb into Derek's lap and kiss him. "Wanna go upstairs and see if we can peel me out of these tights?" He kissed Derek again before winking at him.

"You're not being cute." Derek's fond smile disproved his words though as he suddenly stood up and tossed Stiles over his shoulder, smacking his ass as he started for the stairs.

"Weee, giddy up Rudolph." Stiles cackled and took the opportunity of his position to reach down and pinch Derek's plump posterior.

"Call me a reindeer again and I'll gag you."

"Promise?" Stiles pinched Derek's butt again and laughed happily when Derek hurried his steps, carrying Stiles to their bedroom. Perhaps he would have to thank Lydia for putting him in elf clothes before the night was over…He couldn't wait to find out.


	20. Santa

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**SANTA**

Derek breathed a sigh of relief as John's familiar cruiser pulled in on the school parking lot. He walked outside to greet the older man. He was at John's side the moment the Sheriff stepped out of the car.

"Thank you so much for doing this John, I am sorry to have to ask but Mr. Stanton, the Music teacher who does it every year, slipped on some ice yesterday and broke his leg. I am so happy that you could cover his spot and I wouldn't have asked but the kids look forward to this so much…"

John placed a hand on Derek's arm to stop his tirade. "Breathe son, it's okay. I don't mind doing this at all. I really don't and I was done with my shift so it isn't a bother." Derek looked close to having a panic attack and John did not want to have to explain to his son that he broke Derek.

"Okay, okay." Derek took a deep breath and did his best to calm down. "Come on then and I'll show you where you can change." He walked with John inside the school and to the teacher's lounge.

John followed sedately, when he looked around the brightly colored walls and the children's drawings, it seemed like only yesterday that Stiles and Scott had been in kindergarten, running along these very halls. Time had moved so quickly, still, John was happy now. He had Melissa and he knew Stiles was happy, happy and loved and that was all he ever wanted for his only child.

Derek handed him a bundle of red clothes and John accepted it, setting about removing his uniform and pull on the Santa costume. Derek helped him to fasten the fake, fluffy white beard so that it looked somewhat natural before he pulled on the Santa's hat as a finishing touch. "There, how's that?" He gave a twirl.

"I can't believe it's not really Father Christmas." Derek deadpanned. He frowned a little though before walking over to the small couch and took a pillow from it. "Here, stuff yourself with this Santa. Stiles' diet regime makes you too skinny for a proper Santa."

"I am sure Stiles will be very pleased to hear that." John chuckled and put the pillow beneath the Santa jacket and adjusted the belt.

"I think you're ready. Speaking of my students though, as the sign at the crocodile pit at the zoo says. Beware, they jump high and bite quickly. And they are loud, very, very loud but they are good kids." Derek walked further into the teacher's lounge and pulled out a sack that was filled with small square Christmas gifts. He'd ordered a special Christmas cupcake from Erica and Boyd's shop for all his kids. No cupcake was the same and they had the kids names frosted on them to make them personal and special. Derek had checked allergies and diabetes and such and of course cleared everything with the parents to make sure it was okay that he gave them a cupcake.

The kids went on their Christmas break today and Derek wanted to do something fun for them before they left. Hence he had supplied the cupcakes and the Santa. It was a great thing that John had been able to jump in when Mr. Stanton had broken his leg, Derek would have hated for the kids to be disappointed. He cared about them, each and every one of them.

John accepted the sack with presents and gave Derek a soft look. It was hard to believe that this gentle, generous, kindergarten teacher was the same man that he had arrested on suspicion of murder all those years ago. John was probably very biased but he firmly believed that his son had something to do with this change. He nodded to Derek that he was ready and followed him back down the hall and to Derek's classroom.

Derek stepped in first and looked around the room at all the children. "Alright you all…who's ready to meet Santa?"

All the children screamed in glee and John stepped inside with a deep rumbling _Ho Ho Ho_.

It looked like it would be a wonderful Christmas.


	21. Teddy Bear

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**TEDDY BEAR**

Scott looked even more like an overexcited puppy than usual as he pulled Stiles along with him inside the '_Build A Bear_' in the mall. "I want to make a plushie for Allison and one for the baby." He beamed happily at Stiles, all but bouncing with anticipation.

Stiles smiled back. His best friend was adorable and there was no way Stiles could refuse to accompany him on this excursion when Scott had turned those puppy eyes on him. Visiting the mall again was the last thing Stiles had been in a mood for, this close to Christmas there were people everywhere, doing their Holiday shopping. It made Stiles feel panicky. But Scott had gone with him to get their Christmas tree so this was the least he could to for Scott in return.

"I think Ally is going to love that." It was just the type of sweet gesture that would make Allison melt. Scott and Allison were truly made for each other and Stiles was so, so happy that they had worked out all their issues and that they were so happy together. They absolutely deserved that happiness.

Scott dragged Stiles into the shop and bit his bottom lip as he looked at all the different choices of stuffed animals and trying to decide what he would choose for Allison and their little baby pip. It took quite some time before he came to a decision and lit up happily. "I am going to make Allison an arctic fox, all white and fluffy. Foxes are clever and beautiful and they have a playful mischief streak, just like my beautiful Ally. And for Pip I shall make a bunny."

"Sounds like excellent choices bro." Stiles smiled, it was impossible not to get excited right along with Scott, being pulled in by his enthusiasm. "I have to ask though, why are you calling your baby Pip?" Stiles didn't get it.

"Oh, it's because on the first ultrasound that Mom made, the baby was tiny and sort of looked like an orange pip. After that the name just stuck." Scott shrugged and picked up his fox and bunny, right now they only looked like empty sacks or some weird sock puppets since they didn't have any stuffing or anything.

"Ah, I understand." Stiles nodded, it made sense…In a Scott kind of way. He perused the shelves before his eyes caught sight on something and he grinned as he took down the black wolf '_skin_'. Stiles would make a plushie too, a Sourwolf for his beloved Sourwolf at home.

"Dude, that will be perfect for Derek." Scott grinned as well, he knew Stiles so well that he understood exactly what Stiles meant to do with the wolf plushie.

"I know right?" Stiles nodded, as they walked to the stuffing station, filling their plushies with soft, soft fluff, making them cuddly and wonderful. Then they picked out outfits, eye color, Stiles' Sourwolf had red eyes of course. And last but absolutely not least, they picked out the plushies' hearts, kissing them to bless them and keep them safe before tucking them carefully into the fluffy stuffing in their plushies' chests and stitching them together carefully and tenderly.

Stiles sat next to Scott as they worked, lots of children around them and parents' giving the two of them rather strange looks. Scott and Stiles didn't care though as they exchanged smiles and stories.

Stiles grinned, despite being in the mall and everything being crowded, this was actually fun. He was glad that Scott had pulled him along.


	22. Poinsettia

Chapter 22: Poinsettia

Chapter Text

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**POINSETTIA**

Lydia eyed every flower critically, turning them around, taking in color, bushiness and the strength of the stems. She was just as particulate, and choosy when it came to flowers as everything else. When Lydia got something, she got the best, no in-betweens or second best.

She moved to the next poinsettia, rubbing her fingertips over a bright crimson and velvety leaf. This one looked good but she needed more of them. Lydia wanted poinsettias in every window in her and Jackson's apartment, the red of the flowers contrasting against the white and silver that was her color scheme this Christmas. She was going to host a baby shower for Allison and Lydia wanted everything to be pretty and perfect, for Allison and for all the guests that were coming. Allison was one of her very best friends and she deserved a great party, Lydia had promised herself that she was going to give her just that.

Looking at her sleek wrist watch, Lydia let out a huff of impatience but just as she was about to get annoyed for real, she caught sight of familiar blonde curls and red lips.

"Sorry for being late." Erica sounded a little out of breath and that was a testament that she really had hurried to get here. It took a lot make a werewolf winded. "A fuse blew, making the whole coffee shop dark, no oven and no coffee machine. It was chaos until we could change it and get the electricity back." It was a disaster that something like that happened this close to Christmas, Erica and Boyd needed every single customer they had and no electricity meant that the customers took their business elsewhere.

"It's okay, you're barely late at all." All irritation and annoyance vanished instantly since Lydia could see that Erica was really upset and Lydia knew how much the coffee shop meant to both Boyd and Erica. "I am just grateful that you managed to come at all." It had taken a long time for Lydia and Erica to even remotely come friendly. The two of them were far too different and came from truly differently social classes. At first neither of them wanted to open up and try to get along with the other, feeling just as happy to ignore the other and pretend they didn't exist. That wasn't the sort of behavior you could get away with for long though when you were living the life you were. Everyone had to learn very quickly on to act and work as a pack or you would fall apart.

Luckily the Hale pack worked flawlessly when push came to shove. Derek and Stiles didn't tolerate any bullshit in terms of training and bonding. Once they fighting together and trust issues were handled, Stiles stepped in and forced something even more important on them all. True friendship and family.

So now Erica and Lydia was best friends, right along with Allison and together, the three of them were a force to be reckoned with.

"We'll make sure the oven and fuses are completely up to date before we go home for the day.." Lydia moved so she wrapped her arm around Erica, offering her comfort and safety. "Derek's pretty good with electricity and wiring, we'll ask him too to make sure everything is done right and that nothing like this will even happen again." She pulled Erica over to the large stands of poinsettias. "What do you think of them? Large, bushy and these vividly, vividly red leaves? I think it would look incredible with all the white and silver."

Erica looked over the flowers, tilting her head as she thought. None of the other baby showers she'd ever been had had these colors. They had mostly been pastel colored, pink, blue, green yellow and pale orange. And even though Allison was a real life Disney princess, she would muck better prefer the cleaner, sharper colors of Lydia's decorations. "Lydia, Allison will think this is great, really, really great. There might be a chance of happy tears as you show it to her.

Lydia smiled. "Thank you for your input and for coming to help carry the poinsettias and get the party organized. Jackson backed out quicker than lightning when he found out there would be toys, diapers and no booze at this party." Lydia snorted but it was a fond snort since she still loved her little Jackson, any faults and all.

"I don't mind helping." Erica tossed her hair over her shoulder. "It's going to be a great party and I really believe that Allison will be surprised. She is a good friend and she deserves this, deserves to know how much we all care about her and the baby she will bring into our family.

Lydia nodded and wrapped her arm around Erica's waist as they carried the poinsettias they would be buying toward the register. This would be a great baby shower, put together by friends for friends and family.

Lydia looked over the blonde girl next to her, she felt much more blessed and lucky now then she had back in high school when she had been queen of the halls. These friendships that she had now, the bonds and family ties…those meant everything to her and she would always to her best to keep them safe and sound.


	23. Popcorn Garland

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

**Warnings:** _None to speak of, This is fluff, plain and simple Christmas fluff. The warnings might change some in the days to come._

'**TIS THE SEASON**

**POPCORN GARLAND**

Once again Holiday music poured out of the hidden speakers in the Hale house and the whole pack was over again. Stiles was happy as can be, he loved it when everyone was over and close. He loved to be able to just reach out and touch any of his family when he needed it, when he needed to feel close. He figured it was part of being the alpha's mate, the pack bonds ran strong in him as well.

Mulled wine was warming, spreading its wonderful scent throughout the house. Boyd had brought cookies and the whole place was sweet smelling and wonderful.

Stiles had popped like what felt like a ton of popcorn but if the whole pack was to make garlands then it would be needed. Especially since Scott had a tendency to eat the stock. Stiles really couldn't see the charm of cold popcorn but Scott had never been able to keep from eating them. Not it had become part of the tradition.

They were all seated in the living room, talking and threading popcorn on string. Stiles was seated in Derek's lap and he turned and kissed his darling's nose in between each and every popcorn the thread.

Cora made a scoffing noise but she was just as lovey, dovey when it came to Isaac, rubbing her nose against his and holding his hand. She really did like Isaac, neither of them was perfect but they understood each other and Cora didn't have to pretend with him, she could be herself, trauma, issues and everything and she knew that Isaac wouldn't judge her. On top of that he really was cute; insanely cute…those curls did things to her.

Erica hummed along with the Christmas music as she sprayed some of the popcorn garland with glitter spray, she did like things that sparkled and it looked so much better together with the tinsel in the tree.

It was cozy and pleasant and like something from a Hallmark Christmas movie…it made Peter want to gag. He loved his family just as much as anyone but perfection…perfection was boring, so, so boring.

He reached into the bowl of popcorn and grabbed a fistful of it, tossing straight at the two idiots who owned the house. Derek's shocked expression was enough to make Peter cackle. Then he grabbed a new handful and tossed it at his niece along with his lover boy.

"Stop it Peter, I cleaned the house today before you got here." Stiles glared at him before grabbing his own popcorn and threw it back at Peter.

"And that helps how?" Derek raised his brows and tried to get popcorn out of his hair.

"It doesn't help, not at all." Stiles shook his head and grabbed more popcorn. "But it's fun."

It wasn't long until the entire pack was involved in a popcorn war, even Melissa and John were involved, and the whole living room was covered in white popcorn fluff.

It was messy and far from perfect, Stiles and Derek would try to get popcorn out of their carpet until Easter but the air was full of laughter and it was fun.

To Stiles this was better than perfect, it was real.

Best Christmas ever.


End file.
